Yang's Revenge
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested, poll winner. Yang (D-girl) has a little fun with Adam.


**Yes, another one of these. I'm sure some of you are getting tired of the RWBY domination stories. I'll stop writing them when you stop voting for them! Seriously, it's insane how many of these keep winning the polls. The only RWBY dom fic I actually made without it winning the poll, and it was a pure femdom fic not futa, it was called Call Her Sir. Oh well, another day and another RWBY fic I guess XD**

* * *

Yang woke with a yawn, looking around the room. She just rolled her eyes at what she saw, not remotely surprised. She got up and got dressed the sounds of moaning all around her as the rest of her team busily drilled their personal toys.

They'd been given the option to send the defeated villains to prison, but they'd also had the opportunity to keep them around to try and… 'reform' them. They'd all taken this option, though perhaps not for the reason intended.

Ruby had taken Cinder. The former stolen Fall maiden had a collar on to suppress her aura, making it unable for her to use any special powers or guard herself from pain. Her arms were tied behind her back, and mouth blocked by a ball gag to keep her quiet. Ruby's arms were wrapped around her midsection as she held Cinder in her lap, thrusting up into her to bounce the older woman on her futa cock.

Weiss was doing something similar with Neo, who was wearing a similar collar to keep her from escaping. She was strung up by ropes for Weiss, who was currently burying her length into her asshole.

Emerald was probably getting the worst of it. She was wearing the same collar and similar bindings to Cinder, and was only supposed to belong to Blake, but that also meant getting shared with Blake's girlfriend, and her boyfriend.

Blake and Iilia were on the floor, thrusting up into Emerald's pussy and asshole. Standing over her was Sun, pulling her hair as he fucked her throat aggressively. Emerald, understandably, had been the first to break mentally from the fucking.

Yang grinned, heading downstairs to have a little fun with her own toy.

Yang entered the room where they had been keeping Adam since his defeat. He'd been stripped down and left naked on the floor. Even his mask was removed, leaving him completely exposed.

He had a C-ring put on him, just to humiliate him and prevent him getting any kind of pleasure. It was a specially designed ring to, cancel out his aura and keeping his body extra sensitive to prevent him trying to escape.

This is why he didn't try to fight back in any way when Yang entered the room. He saw it was coming from Yang and scowled, "What are you doing here whore?" He questioned spitefully as she approached him.

Yang smirked as she walked over, kicking him hard to knock him onto his back, "Shut up cattle." She chided, kicking him in the side hard. He grunted in pain, the chains making it impossible for him to guard his body.

Yang snorted in amusement, going over to the wall and taking the whip that had been placed on it off. It wa parted to strike with two ends. She went back over to Adam, giving no warning as she lashed at his chest.

He grit his teeth, trying not to show her the pain it was causing. Yang kept going, lashing across his chest, then up to his face, then down to his stomach. The strikes left more and more welts on his skin. Yang moved down to his legs as well, striking them hard.

She ended the lashing with one hard one to his crotch; which finally forced him to cry out in pain, his entire body recoiling from the strike. Yang laughed, putting the whip down and kicking Adam again.

"It's actually kind of hilarious that any of us were ever worried about you being a real threat," Yang said, as she stomped on his chest with her boots, "Blake's completely over you now you know, she's probably upstairs right now, two different lovers. Didn't even want you as her fuck toy. Guess that was lucky for me~"

She moved from stepping on his chest to his face, grinding her heel against him for a few moments before giving him another kick, then moving her boot down to his crotch and stomping there to, grinding just as hard and loving the groans of pain he let out because of it.

Yang started to undo her pants, Adam's eyes widening as he saw that Yang was a D-girl; her member standing on end in excitement at nine solid inches. Her blond hair covered balls were throbbing, eager to unload their cum.

Yang stroked her length as she looked down at Adam, going over to him moving down between his legs, "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt.. Much~" She purred, lining herself up to Adam's puckered entrance.

"You should probably relax, it'll hurt worse if you don't." Yang warned him. Of course he didn't listen, remaining tense at the idea of taking Yang's cock-almost twice the size of his own-inside of him.

Yang didn't care, he was just making things worse for himself and better for her, as his being so tense kept his hole even tighter around her length as she jerked her hips forward and penetrating as hard as she could as fast as she could.

Adam tried to cry out in pain from the fucking, but Yang silenced him; leaning over his body and pressing her large breasts to his face. It kept him quiet, and do to how hard she pressed herself to him, almost suffocated him as well as she used the angle to drill deeper into the captured villain's ass.

"Fuck, so.. Tight.." Yang moaned from how tightly his walls, possibly virgin until now, squeezed around her cock. Her strength made it easier for her to get deeper inside of him despite the tightness and lack of lubrication, and she could feel his pained whimpers against her tits as she rammed him.

Much pain as he was in, and as much as he hated it, his body couldn't help but respond with arousal, as it was the only way it knew how it. Yang laughed, railing her harder as she felt his hardness against her body, "Filthy animal, can't think of anything but getting fucked can you~?" She taunted.

She kept whispering animalistic insults as she fucked him. She knew Blake wouldn't be especially happy that she was resorting to faunus slurs, but she figured that Blake would understand considering it was Adam.

She decided to let the guy breathe, lifting her chest from his face so he wouldn't pass out on her. She decided to adjust her positioning, raising Adam's hips and thrusting down into his ass. The knew angle had Adam's stiff cock pointed down at himself as Yang fucked him from above, slowly hilting herself inside of his asshole.

Eventually her tip hit deep enough to reach his prostate. Adam yelped from the intense feeling, forced to over the edge. His member twitched, erupting and shooting cum over his chest and face. Yang groaned in delight at the sight, cock throbbing inside of him as she reached her peak as well, unloading into him.

Adam's shouting got louder from the feeling of Yang's hot cum flooding into him. Yang pulled slowly out of his hole, panting slightly from the release as she moved over, pulling Adam up into a sort of crouching position.

She pressed her tip to his lips, reaching down to grip his horns like they were handlebars, thrusting down hard to force her cock into his throat. Adam gagged as he felt it push inside of his mouth, the taste of her cum and of his own hole washing over his senses as her cock pumped into his mouth.

Yang's balls slapped against Adam's chin as she fucked his throat, knowing he wouldn't try to bite her. Her aura would stop it, and the punishment he'd get for it wasn't worth the effort. Adam knew it, and could do nothing but just take it.

After a few moments of drilling Adam's throat, she got an idea and turned herself around to thrust into her. She couldn't hold onto his horns anymore, but the new angle caused her balls to cover his nose, forcing him to smell and feel it as she fucked her throat.

Yang groaned, hips pumping harder into her until she reached her peak and came into his throat, keeping herself hilted inside of her as she did, forcing him to swallow all of it while unable to breathe without getting a massive inhale of Yang's sac.

Adam gagged and coughed as Yang pulled out, going back over and flipping Adam over onto his stomach. She lifted his hips and lined back up to his ass, giving it a nice hard smack before she slid back between his cheek.

Yang reached out, once again taking hold of her horns and using them as handles as she rammed her length into his anus, stretching it hard with her cock. It went in easier now that his hole was slick with her cum, and her rod with his saliva, and she could pump much faster into him.

Yang threw her head back, moaning in raw pleasure as she fucked him with all her strength, hips slapping against his ass with the force of her fucking. Adam's head was pulled back by the force of her pulling on his horns. She let go every so often to give his ass another hard smack, slowly reddening his cheeks as she widened his hole.

"F-fuck yes~!" Yang cried out in bliss as she reached her peak again, feeling her balls tighten as she came, flooding his bowels with her thick, hot seed. She panted hard, pulling out of him and letting him drop to the floor, barely conscious.

Yang got up and went to get her clothes back on, "Don't worry, I'll probably be back later~ can't let my fuck toy go hungry." She taunted as she went back upstairs to see how the others were doing.

* * *

 **And that's your lot for now. I'm trying to get through more of these requested fics, but I'm just one writer with only so much time. Let me know what you liked and disliked about this fic, what other RWBY, domination, or RWBY domination stories you'd like to see in the reviews. Might make it to the drabbles and then into a full story.**

 **As always, I'm completely fine if you hate this story, and I'm fine with you telling me so through review, but don't take the coward's way out and leave a guest review.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
